matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Shotgun
The Machine Shotgun is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *100 *15 (weight)|cost = 60 |level_required = 32|image1 = Machine Shotgun.png}} Appearance * It is a combat shotgun similar to Predator but is belt-fed with 150-round cartridge box. Strategy It has devastating damage, high capacity and fire rate, but with low mobility. Tips *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due to several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. *As it has a high fire rate for a shotgun, this is best used for tearing down crowd of enemies easily regardless how many of them. *Easy to upgrade, as it will only cost you 10 . *Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *The Machine Shotgun has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *It can easily mow down medium-armored players or less. Or higher if you had enough time to finish off higher-armored players. *Despite its projectile's limited range, the gun is notably effective at taking down airborne targets thanks to its devastating damage. *Its bullets can serve as a shield, so take it as your advantage, but do not do it for so long, since you will easily run out of ammo. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The Machine Shotgun has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. *The gun is quite loud, So if you hear a mech-like sound, stay aware. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Be sure to find cover to avoid getting toasted by its rapid pellets (common sense really). *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way not to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by its pellets. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning it's impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. Firing sound *"Predator"'s Trivia *It is based on the Saiga-12 shotgun, but with 150-round LMG (light machine gun) cartridge to make it belt-fed. *It is considered as the "Predator"'s lethal brother due to its high damage, combined with high fire rate. *It is essentially an exaggerated version of Rapid Fire Shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Automatic Category:Clan Weapons Category:Joke Weapon